Homesick
by Charmed Seer
Summary: It is finally that time for the Cullens to leave Forks for they must start anew with their lives. ONE-SHOT!


**A/N: I hope you guys like the one-shot of Twilight. This is supposed to be when the Cullens finally move on from Forks. I don't own anything, all property belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

"_Homesick_"

Bella gazed around the small cottage she had received for her "19th" birthday a year ago. She had gotten word from Carlisle that now was the fateful time to move and go. The once warm, to a vampire at least, home that Bella had pulled together with her love and husband Edward. She sighed, stroking the small rocking chair she had used not that long ago to swoon her daughter Renesmee to sleep. Pulling a piece of her long brunette hair behind her ear, she pulled her athletic bag over her slender shoulder, and walked to the narrow doorway of the small cottage and looked over her shoulder at her once known home. She pulled the door slowly and heard a click as it closed and she was tempted to lock it out of habit, but stopped herself, she wouldn't be coming back. Someone else could enjoy Esme's wonderful interior design skills.

The sky was entering twilight, and as Bella looked into the darkening forest, she smiled her half smile and darted toward the Cullen Mansion. Though running was something anyone would do, she ran so fast that it only took her seconds to arrive at the now emptied mansion. Everyone was outside, including her adorable daughter, who looked to be 13 by now. Her hair had turned from the bronze color that made Bella turn into a teenage girl when he flashed his smile with his perfectly tussled hair, to a dark brown, similar to Bella.

Coming to a sudden halt, with no trouble, she beamed at Renesmee who looked back up to her with a smile. "Hi Mom," she said and hugged her mother. The eerie part of all this was that soon, Renesmee would be at the same "age" as her, and they would go to high school together, and would be an abnormally large family to wherever they were moving to.

Bella watched as the Cullens moved quickly, but perfectly, not ever touching each other, or bumping into one another. Placing her bag on the least muddy spot she could find, she walked up the steps and entered the empty space. No furniture, her footsteps seemed to echo in the hollowness of the home. Looking upstairs, remembering where Edward's bedroom was, she spotted him, lifting the last box, which she could see was filled with his enormous collection of CD's.

He put down the box and pulled Bella into an embrace that felt right, no longer worried about hurting one another, Bella had now lost her newborn strength, and her beautiful topaz eyes looked up into his. His kissed her delicately on the lips, and she sighed, letting her head rest on his chest. "Do we really have to leave?" she said not looking up at him.

He rested his head on hers and sighed as well. "Yes honey, we don't want to risk exposure, and we have stayed in Forks for 5 years, we should have aged to them, we are risky enough staying as long as we have." Edward explained. Bella would have to get used to this, picking up her belongings and starting new. But that was the price you paid when you were with the one you loved…forever.

Bella watched him lift the box again, and walked with him out of the house, seeing the 5 elaborate cars in a row. Carlisle's black SUV in the front, followed by Emmett's jeep, Rosalie's red convertible, Jasper's BMW, and finally Bella's porch.

Bella took the passenger side as Edward and Renesmee got into the car as well. Looking to the house one last time, the place she had really called home in Forks, she was leaving Charlie, her friends, and all that she knew, to be Bella Cullen in another town…somewhere Esme had said would be in Oregon, only going a little south, not too far to risk exposure.

Edward started the car, and the engine roared to life. Starting to speed off, the way Edward always liked to in his sports cars, she watched the mansion quickly disappear. That place, this town would always have a place in her heart…Forks, Washington.


End file.
